Heat Wave
by Cloud Above the Moon
Summary: So, a little Zuko and Katara lemon. I absolutely adore this couple. One-shot, lemon, and a little fluff. Takes place in the Sozin's Comet episode, Agni-Kai between Zuko and Azula. Enjoy! :


A/N – Ohhhh, you all knew I had it in me. XD, random Zutara lemon. I know that some of the lines are off, but oh well, it was just meant as a sort of stress relief. It's really fluffy at some parts and it is a one-shot. LAWL. Hope you enjoy, lovelies. Most unoriginal title everrrrrrr. -_-

Heat Wave.

Fire. So much fire. Katara watched, every muscle in her body tensed, as Zuko and Azula fought for control over the other. He was fierce, more than she'd ever seen him. The heat from their Agni-Kai was overwhelming, but she didn't move. Her eyes scanned each move they made, and every time that Zuko barely dodged being a part of Azula's inferno, her heart beat faster. She was snaking toward him, using jets underneath her feet. Of course, Katara had seen this move before, but it was still no less threatening. Zuko dropped, and as he spun, Katara knew what he was doing. The fire caught Azula under her feet, and she fell, rolling on the ground away from him. In that moment, as she watched Zuko stand, preparing himself for whatever Azula had coming, she realized something. Something she felt, she should have realized before this.

Zuko was a powerful bender. It was that determination, the inexorable force he possessed, that made him a powerful bender.

Azula stood, her eyes murderous and narrowed. "What? No lightning today? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko shouted across the courtyard as he prepared a stance.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Katara heard the hysterical edge to her voice. That cool, calculating facade of hers was long gone. Her eyes rooted to the scene in front of her, she barely had time to process the direction the lightning was flying. Toward her. Her pulse slowed. _I'm going to die. _She thought as she watched the lightning race toward her.

That's when she heard Zuko's pained yell. "_No!" _And his body was in front of hers as he took the lightning into himself. The courtyard exploded with blue light as he released the energy.

_"Zuko!" _She could only watch in horror as he curled in on himself, still jerking with the effects of the lightning. Trying to run toward him didn't work, instead she knew she would have to stop Azula. The deranged woman launched lightning at her once more, but she dodged it. She could see Zuko fighting to get up in the corner of her eyes. She spotted a chain. Grabbing it, she waited until Azula came to look for her.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" Katara felt herself glare. Just as Azula was about to strike, she pulled the water up, and froze them both. Exhaling slowly, she unfroze herself and tied the chains around Azula's wrists. Both of them coughed and sputtered as Katara let the water drop.

_Zuko. _Her heart stopped, then she ran for him. He was face down on the ground, still in pain. "Zuko..." She murmured, turning him over. She gathered water around her hands and placed them on the angry red wound of his torso. She was scared. Would it be enough? Was she too late? He groaned as the effects of her healing took place.

A few moments later, his eyes opened. Tears were streaming down her face, and Zuko smiled softly at her. "Thank you, Katara."

She sobbed, wiping at her eyes. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said, then bent to hug him. One of his arms came up and wrapped around her waist as he pulled her down to crush her against him. It hurt, but it was worth it. She was still crying, sobbing softly into his shoulder. He let her, pulling them into a sitting position. She sat in between his legs, her face buried in his chest. His fingers ran soothing trails up and down her back, while his other hand simply held him to her.

"Katara." His voice vibrated throughout his chest. She leaned back and looked at him, tears still on her face. "I'm right here. I'm alive."

She smiled weakly at him, then seemed to come to a decision. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and saw all of the emotion stored within them. Her hands gently touched the sides of his face. He was lost to the world. He knew he was. But he couldn't help himself. He placed his hand on the side of her face gently, his other hand at her waist drawing her closer to him. And then they were kissing. His fingers tangled in her hair as hers did, and he pulled them so close that her chest was pressed against his. Zuko's tongue swept across her lips, demanding entry. She complied, her teeth catching his lip and causing him to gasp. She tasted sweet, and better than he'd dreamed. Breaking their contact, he trailed kisses down her jawline, then slowly to her throat. "I thought... You... Aang..." Zuko managed to rasp out.

He felt her shake her head. "No...You." And then she moaned softly as his teeth grazed her neck, writhing in his grasp. Gods above, he wanted her. He groaned when her breasts pressed against his chest again as she rocked against him. Knowing she was his for the taking only increased his desire.

Zuko pulled back, not wanting to take this any further outside, or any further than she'd allow. She looked at him confused, but then understood when she heard Azula's cry. "Not here." He murmured, a glint in his eyes. Katara's blue eyes were hooded. Zuko swallowed hard, trying to quench his thirst for her. It wasn't working. He stood, wincing slightly as he did so. Katara straightened next to him, a hand on his arm. Azula was being led away in chains by more than a few hulking benders, straight to the palace dungeon. He nodded at them.

"Where are they taking her?" Katara's voice was rich.

Zuko laced his fingers with hers. "To the palace dungeon. She's..."

"Insane?" Katara supplied, her eyes meeting his. And with that brief clash of blue and amber, he was reminded how beautiful she was. And how much he wanted her.

"Come with me." Zuko led her toward the palace, his voice dark. Katara shivered, feeling goosebumps raise on her skin.

Inside the palace doors, everything was reds and golds, but it wasn't tacky. Zuko suddenly stopped, and Katara almost ran into him at his abruptness. With a mischievous smile, he scooped her up in his arms. "You're too slow." He said teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him, but as Zuko's eyes honed in on her, she gulped. His amber eyes were alight with desire.

He pushed a door open, and set her down. "Is this your room?" It was huge, a four-poster bed situated on the far wall, an adjacent sitting room, and a separate bathroom.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her as he shut the door. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Katara smiled brightly at him. "It's nice. Enormous, but really pretty."

He closed the space between them, his hands coming to land on her arms. "Zuko..." Her small hands landed on his chest. His eyes darkened as his hands traveled down to her waist. Katara swallowed this time, nervously. Slowly, he brought his lips down to hers, all heat and desire. Her hands twined into his hair as he explored the warm cavern of her mouth with his tongue, igniting fires where he shouldn't have been able to in Katara. She moaned softly into him, pressing herself into his heat. Zuko hooked his hands under her thighs, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he took a few steps to the bed. She rolled her hips into his, the heat in her starting to become unbearable. He groaned as he set her on the bed, then settled over her. His hips ground down into hers, wanting her to feel what he could give her.

Katara's toes curled, her moan increasing in volume. She kicked her sandals off. Zuko's lips found hers again, and she felt her need redouble, heat and slickness pooling in between her thighs. He growled deep in his throat, then leaned away from her. She whimpered. He hastily yanked what was left of his shirt off, and was bared to Katara's roving eyes. Her fingers made connection with his chest, and he moaned, eyebrows drawn together. He buried his face in her hair as he leaned over her, nipping her earlobe. He felt her nails digging in to his skin as her hips rolled off the bed, desperately searching for Zuko's demanding heat. His breath ghosted over her ear. "Katara... You have no idea... What you do to me..." He said in between kisses.

"Zuko... Please." She moaned as his lips traveled farther. He removed the clothing from her chest, baring her breasts to the air. His lips closed around her nipple, his tongue working magic. Katara's fingers fisted in his black hair as she moaned again. He focused his attentions on her other peaked breast, enjoying the sounds she made for him. His kisses trailed lower, and as he gently pulled down her pants, he took a glance at her. Her brown hair tumbled about her shoulders, lips parted, eyes ablaze, and her breath coming quickly. When her pants were gone, he began kissing her again, working his way downward. Her stomach, her thighs. He placed his hands on her knees. His smoldering gaze met hers, and her legs slowly opened. He ran his hands up her thighs, and groaned when he took sight of her. He lowered himself. He pressed a kiss against her, licking his lips. She moaned, and her hips raised. "Zuko..." her voice was a breath. His hands landed on her hips, pressing her down slightly. His tongue swept the length of her folds, and she nearly screamed. _Gods, but she tastes good. _If it was possible, he got harder at her taste. He spread her legs further, then licked her again, this time deeper. Katara was dying. She ached, ached so bad to have him. It _hurt._

His tongue found her button, and sucked lightly, one of his hands leaving her hips. She mewled, and Zuko decided he liked that sound. One of his fingers pressed into her slowly, pumping back and forth. Katara mewled again, her thoughts all astray. "Ah... Zuko, please,... oh, Agni-" She cried out as two fingers entered her, and his mouth suckled her button. He groaned against her, and Katara nearly screamed at the vibration. He pulled his fingers out as he leaned back, and Katara nearly sobbed at the loss. His eyes never left her as he raised his fingers to his mouth, slowly sucking them. Katara reached forward, pulling him down with her. Her lips found his neck, and she bit lightly, letting her tongue swirl around the spot. Zuko growled low in his throat, his hands coming around her waist as her curled his body toward her. She licked up his neck, wanting him to feel how he'd made her feel. Her tongue traced behind his ear, and he shivered, drawing himself closer to her.

"Nng... Katara." His voice was guttural, lost in pleasure. He pulled back again, frustrated. He pulled off his pants, and Katara gasped as she took him in. From his loose black hair, to the newly made scar on his chest, to his well shaped legs, and down to his toes, Katara realized just how handsome he was. His scars were just a testament to his character, to who he was as a whole. And that... what she was feeling right now was more than just liking him. She loved him. She gasped, breath catching in her throat.

"Zuko..." His eyes raised to hers, seemingly lost in watching her body as well. "Zuko... I.. I think I love you."

Instead of scaring him like she thought she would, he seemed ecstatic. "I... You do?"

"Yes." Katara said, conviction in her tone. "I love you."

He crawled over her, his eyes never wavering. "That's good for us then, isn't it?" He murmured, catching her lips in a fierce kiss that left Katara gasping.

"Uh.. Why?" Her brain was muddled.

"Because I love you." He said simply, trailing kisses down her jaw, his hot breaths leaving goosebumps on her skin.

Katara blinked. "Oh... _Oh-" _She moaned as the tip of him pressed against her folds. Her nails found his chest. His elbows were dug into the mattress as he panted for breath, his head bowed into her hair.

"Are you ready?" It wasn't a question of if she wanted it. They both knew what they wanted. His gold eyes found hers, surprisingly gentle.

Katara bit her lip, and Zuko caught it with his mouth. "Yes." She murmured after he'd kissed her. Zuko inhaled sharply as he pressed forward slowly. Katara felt a sharp pain for a moment, and she whimpered slightly.

He paused, allowing her to accommodate his girth. He waited slowly, almost shaking with the tense energy pent up inside him. Katara's hips rolled upward suddenly, taking some of his length inside her. Zuko moaned against her, his face in her neck. He thrust forward, and Katara was engulfed with the feeling inside her. She moaned. "Zuko, oh, Agni Zuko, please." He pulled out and then thrust back in, and they were both lost in each other. His rhythm increased, and her hands found his back, scoring little red marks with her nails each time he thrust. "Oh, Zuko, Zuko, _**oh-**__" _She moaned his name over and over, feeling pressure build up quickly.

"Katara..." He thrust quicker, his hips pressing more firmly into hers each time. He angled himself slightly different, and he hit a spot in Katara that made her scream his name. Gods, he was going to come. She was tight; the feel of her in his arms and the sounds she made were driving him insane.

Katara moaned loudly with each thrust. And then-she was falling over the edge into a white hot inferno of pleasure. "_Zuko!" _She screamed as she came, her walls shuddering around him and tightening.

Zuko came a second later, burying himself inside her as he came, groaning her name over and over. He slid off to her side, pulling her into his arms. She was still breathing heavily, but gods above, was she beautiful. Her blue eyes were hazy, her lips swollen, and her hair was tangled. "Zuko..." She rubbed her nose into his chest, trying to take in his smoke and sandalwood scent. He grinned lazily, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Yes, Katara?" Zuko asked, tracing patterns on her back.

She met his eyes, and with a devious glint in her eyes, said, "We just had sex."

"Pretty awesome, right?" He asked, a slow grin on his face.

Katara huffed, then relented. "Just wait until next time." She pressed a gentle kiss to his chest, and he smiled, his arms tightening around her.

_That, _Zuko decided, _Sounds like a very good idea. _

~End.

A/N – Like I said... stress relief at four in the morning on the first of the year since I can't drink, XD. Hope you like!


End file.
